Ma place est avec toi
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] songfic yaoi HaoxYoh Quand Hao se sent de plus en plus mal et que la solution à son problème se trouve juste à côté.. Reviews pleaseuh !


Ma place est avec toi

* * *

Série : Shaman King

Auteur : Mydaya

Couple : HaoxYoh

Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi (pas motivée pour faire quelque chose de drôle... peut-être un autre jour... -.- ) Les spoilers résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Ah et puis OOC également... ça ferait presque une marque deposée...

Note : fic cadeau pour Azalee qui m'as demandé ce couple avec sa chanson !!! Tu vois, comme promis !! J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !! J'ai hâte aussi de lire la tienne ;)

* * *

**(When this began)**

**I had nothing to say **

**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me **

**(I was confused) **

**And I let it all out to find**

**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind **

**(Inside of me) **

**But all the vacancy the words revealed **

**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel **

**(Nothing to lose) **

**Just stuck/ hollow and alone **

**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own **

_(quand ça a commencé)_

_Je n'ai rien eu à dire_

_Et je me perds dans le Néant en moi_

_(j'étais confus)_

_Et j'ai tout poussé sur le côté pour découvrir_

_Que je ne suis pas la seule personne avec ces pensées en tête_

_(à l'intérieur de moi)_

_Mais tout le vide que les mots ont révélé_

_Est la seule sensation que j'ai vraiment abandonnée_

_(rien à perdre)_

_Simplement figé, vide et seul_

_Et c'est ma faute, et c'est ma faute_

* * *

Il était à côté de moi. Il m'a parlé, je ne sais plus exactement ce qu'il m'a dit, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je crois que c'est pendant qu'il me débitait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en ce qui concernait les tueries que je provoquais, que je me suis perdu en moi. Enfin... je veux dire que j'ai réfléchis sur moi.

Ce ne sont pas ses paroles qui m'ont touchées, c'est juste lui. J'étais assis sur une grosse pierre, il était debout, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, essayant en vain de m'expliquer l'amour des hommes qu'il ne fallait pas tuer. Lorsqu'il s'est arrêté de parler, j'ai rigolé et il est parti, en colère.

Et je me suis senti si vide... Cette étrange sensation, je ne la connaissais pas, alors la meilleure chose à faire pour remplir ce vie, c'est simple : faire un autre combat de shaman et tuer les adversaires. Mais je crois que ça a encore plus creusé ce vide... Est-ce ma faute ?

* * *

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **

**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**

**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **

**Somewhere I belong **

_Je veux guérir, je veux pouvoir penser que ça n'a jamais été vrai_

_Je veux abandonner la douleur que j'ai supportée si longtemps_

_(Gommer toute cette douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse)_

_Je veux guérir, je veux me sentir près de quelque chose de vrai_

_Je veux trouver quelque chose que j'ai voulu tout ce temps_

_J'ai ma place quelque part_

* * *

Comment faire pour mieux me sentir ? A cause de ce vide, j'ai failli ne pas voir le coup que me portait mon adversaire. Cela ne m'aurait rien fait, mais pour moi, ça prouvait que j'étais fortement préoccupé. Grr, ça ne m'arrangeait pas. En plus, j'ai l'impression de la connaître cette douleur, comme si je l'avais toujours eu, mais pas aussi forte.

— Opacho...

— Oui, Hao-sama ?

— Je crois que je suis un peu malade. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut être ?

— Hao-sama est malade !? s'écria-t-il, affolé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Un peu mal à la tête et puis j'ai une petite boule dans la gorge. Elle me fait un peu mal quand je parle... Et puis j'ai un peu mal au ventre aussi... et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans ce corps en fait... Mouais, je ne suis pas sûr que ça t'aide...

— ... Je dirais que c'est plus psychologique. Vous avez des soucis ? Quelque chose vous manque ? Quelque chose a été perdu ?

— Euh... pas à ce qu'il me semble. Nous avons gagné tous les matchs, je ne vois pas se qui me tracasserait. Et puis ce serait le comble de perdre parce que je ne me sens pas au meilleur de ma forme. Peut-être que demain, je me sentirais mieux.

Opacho se tut, toujours soucieux, mais je lui dit gentiment d'aller se coucher car je voulais dormir tôt ce soir. En fait je voulais savoir ce qui me manquait : ce vide qui avait toujours là et qui se retrouvait plus présent en moi.

Je me suis couché, énervé à moitié contre moi-même.

* * *

**And I've got nothing to say**

**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face **

**(I was confused) **

**Looking everywhere only to find**

**That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**

**(So what am I) **

**What do I have but negativity **

'**Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me **

**(Nothing to lose) **

**Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone **

**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own **

_Et je n'ai rien à dire_

_Je ne peux pas croire que je ne suis pas tombé face contre terre_

_(j'étais confus)_

_Regarder partout pour seulement trouver_

_Que ce n'est pas le chemin que j'avais imaginé dans mon esprit_

_(Donc que suis-je ?)_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai, qui ne soit pas négatif _

_Parce que je ne peux pas justifier ce chemin, tout le monde me regarde_

_(rien à perdre)_

_Rien à gagner, vide et seul_

_Et c'est de ma faute, et c'est de ma faute_

* * *

Le lendemain, j'étais de mauvais poil à cause de cette histoire. Pour me changer les idées, je me suis promené au hasard, sans escorte ; je voulais être seul.

Plus mes pas me portaient, plus le vide se faisait sentir, plus il voulait être rempli. La tête me tournait tellement que je faillis tomber face contre terre à plusieurs reprises.

Tiens ! Pourquoi suis-je passé par ce chemin-là ? Il me semble que je le connais. Par là, je sens le vide se faire de plus en plus ressentir et de plus en plus se combler.

Les gens que je croise me regardent bizarrement. Si j'avais mon esprit, ils auraient de quoi me regarder avec de la crainte dans les yeux, mais là, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils restaient à me fixer. Enfin... il est vrai que je suis devenu célèbre. Pauvres vermisseaux.

Mais peut-être... peut-être ressentent-ils ce besoin de combler ce vide !? Et puis c'est de ma faute s'ils me fixent... Laissez-moi en paix, je veux être tranquille ! Ne commencez pas à m'énerver !!

— Hao ?

* * *

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **

**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**

**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **

**Somewhere I belong **

_Je veux guérir, je veux pouvoir penser que ça n'a jamais été vrai_

_Je veux abandonner la douleur que j'ai supportée si longtemps_

_(Gommer toute cette douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse)_

_Je veux guérir, je veux me sentir près de quelque chose de vrai_

_Je veux trouver quelque chose que j'ai voulu tout ce temps_

_J'ai ma place quelque part_

* * *

Je relève la tête. Tu es là. Je me sens mieux, là tête ne me tourne plus. Cette douleur que j'avais depuis si longtemps, c'était toi ! Comme j'ai été bête d'avoir oublié. Je veux que tu reviennes en moi. Cette pensée s'installe tranquillement en moi. Car je ne veux plus avoir mal, je veux oublier toutes les souffrances que j'ai subies.

Je reprends calmement mes esprits.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Otôto ?

— Je m'entraîne, répondit-il, se moquant de parler avec un ennemi qui tue tout ce qui bouge. Anna trouve que je suis encore trop faible. Alors je dois courir des kilomètres avec des poids aux pieds. C'est dur !!

Nous nous asseyons et il commence à se plaindre, à me parler de sa vie.

J'aime l'écouter parler, j'aime être à ses côtés. En fait, je le préfèrerais ici, en cher et en os, en vrai, plutôt que en moi. Car sinon, il ne serait plus là, ne ? Je me sens si bien...

* * *

**I will never know myself until I do this on my own**

**And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**

**I will never be anything till I break away from me**

**I will break away, I'll find myself today**

_Je ne me connaîtrai jamais jusqu'à ce que je fasse ceci par moi-même_

_Et je ne ressentirai jamais rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce que mes blessures soient guéries_

_Je ne serai jamais plus rien jusqu'à ce que je change ma manière d'être_

_Je changerai ma manière d'être, je me trouverai aujourd'hui_

* * *

Nous sommes restés ainsi tout le matin. Ma bande a du commencer à m'inquiéter : je ne pars pas souvent sans laisser d'explication. Mais là... j'avais tellement envie de lui, que j'en avais oublié tout le reste. Parce que je voulais qu'il me guérisse par sa présence, par ses paroles...

— Otôto, fis-je avec un grand sourire, le coupant dans son élan.

— Oui ??

— Je m'en fiche de ta vie.

Il garda bêtement la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi dire. J'en profitais pour effleurer ses lèvres de miennes.

Oui, je t'aime, Otôto, mon descendant. C'est incestueux et je m'en moque. Je ne veux plus avoir mal et puis je m'appelle Hao, non ? Je ne crains personne ! D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser que je n'ai plus mal. Mes blessures doivent être guéries.

Mais mon frère me repousse brusquement en arrière. Il s'est levé et regarde avec effarement le sol. Regarde-moi, Otôto...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Nii-san ??

Il se retourna et partit en courant. Non, ne me fuis pas ! Je suis Hao ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Même mes pensées me semblent ridicules... Tu m'as appelé « Nii-san »... Pourquoi ? Normalement, tu dis « Hao » tout simplement. Pourtant j'ai sondé ton esprit vaguement quand tu es parti et en fait c'est juste à cause de tout ce que je fais que tu es dégoûté par moi. Le vide revient, la douleur avec. Non !!! Que dois-je faire ? Yoh... Dois-je changer ma vraie personnalité pour être avec toi ? Je ne me sens pas capable. Je suis rentré.

**

* * *

**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **

**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**

**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **

**Somewhere I belong**

_Je veux guérir, je veux pouvoir penser que ça n'a jamais été vrai_

_Je veux abandonner la douleur que j'ai supportée si longtemps_

_(Gommer toute cette douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse)_

_Je veux guérir, je veux me sentir près de quelque chose de vrai_

_Je veux trouver quelque chose que j'ai voulu tout ce temps_

_J'ai ma place quelque part_

* * *

Plusieurs jours ont passé. Heureusement que je n'ai pas eut de match car sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurais eut la force et le courage de me battre. Ce sentiment que j'avais senti avec mon frère, je veux le retrouver... à n'importe quel prix ! Mais je ne suis pas avec lui, je ne peux pas être avec lui. Et tout ça, c'est de la faute de ma bande qui m'enferme dans mes idées !

Je me lève, prend mon esprit et sort voir ces salauds. En quelques instants, tout est fini ; ils n'ont pas compris. Moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de moi. D'un pas chancelant, je me dirige vers l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques jours.

Je veux trouver une place dans ton cœur... s'il te plaît...

* * *

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**

**Somewhere I belong**

_Je veux guérir, je veux me sentir comme si j'avais ma place quelque part_

_Je veux guérir, je veux me sentir comme si j'avais ma place quelque part_

_Ma place quelque part..._

* * *

Tu es là ! Mon cœur bondit de joie. Des larmes coulent.

— Yoh !!!

Tu as remarqué le sang sur ma cape, mais tu ne dis rien. Toi aussi, tu es prêt à chialer autant que moi. Allez, tu n'es plus une mauviette !

J'écarte mes bras et tu t'y places pour quêter un peu de chaleur. Je nous enveloppe tous deux dans ma cape. Je serais toujours là où tu seras, Yoh... J'ai enfin trouvé ma place quelque part.

* * *

Mydaya : Alors encore une fois un grand merci pour mon frère loupiot Sen-kun parce que là sinon, vous auriez eut une chanson traduite n'importe comment ¬¬ Bref faut surtout le remercier ;) Rhalala, moi il me suffit de lire ma fic pour avoir une chtite larme à l'œil et puis avoir un grand sourire béat parce que ça finit bien !! Bon désolée pour ceux qui aimaient la bande à Hao, mais j'en avais besoin... Reviews pleaseuh !!


End file.
